Winry 001
by Sai-Kun-001
Summary: FMAxNaru X-over. Due to a accident and a operation that erases all her old memories, Winry is living a new life as a ninja.New name.New friends.New enemies.A new love. But what happens if her old memories comes back? And someone from her past comes?
1. Zero Zero One

Chapter one; Zero Zero One

"Please Edward…don't leave me…." Winry said, barely a whisper. Tears were running down her face and it hurted when it enter the huge wound on her face. Edward didn't hear her. He look around the wrecked car clash remembered what happen and wondering what to do now.

"_Hey Winry want to come with me to RUSH VALLEY!?!" He asked her, shouting the last 2 words, knowing she won't refused. _

"_SURE!!!" She cried out happily. "Hey Al you want to come?" she asked the suit of armor. _

"_No thanks."_

"_AWW COME ON!" _

"_Ummm. No thanks."_

"_Okay suit yourself." She walked over to Edward. "so are we going by train?" _

_He shook his head. "No I got a car." He took her by her shoulder leading her to the back of her house. She blushed all the way. _

"_Here it is!" He pointing at a navy blue car. It was perfect if only the engine wasn't smash in. "I was hoping a certain someone can fix it." He said looking at her._

"_Oh ED THANKS!" She shouted, hugging him. "But first can I change? I'M STILL IN MY PJ'S!" she pointed at them. Her pj's were blue pants and a white sleeveless t-shirt with a chibi kitty on it._

"_Ok…"He watched her run to the house. _

_A few minutes later she came out wearing blue pants and a gray short sleeve t-shirt. A huge wrench was in her left hand and in the hand was a tool box. _

"_Hope it turns out good. " He said as she went to the engine._

_She to him. "I always do my best!" _

* * *

_After she finish fixing it she changed went to the house to change out of her dirty, oil-stained clothes. When she came out she wore black pants and a white short-sleeve t-shirt with a black vest. She look at the sky and saw gray clouds. She hurry back to her house and bought a black jacket which she tie around her waist. _

_She look at Edward. "It's going to rain."_

_He look up. "Hopefully not a lot. Still want to go?"_

"_YES PLEASE!" _

* * *

_So what are we going to do?" Ed look at Winry. 'Don't let me down' was on the radio. She was humming to it. "Winry?"_

"_Huh, what?"_

"_You were humming. I was afraid you're sing next." He said with a laugh._

"_Sorry I just like this song."_

"_Cool…We're almost there. About 8 more miles." He look at a town they past._

"_Well, don't let me down." She joked._

_

* * *

_

"_Hey Edward, be CAREFUL! IT'S RAINY!" she said in a tone of a mother. _

_Edward laugh. "Don't worry we'll be FINE!"_

_

* * *

_

_'I was so STUPID!!!'_ Edward thought angrily to himself. He look at poor Winry who was trapped between the passenger seat and the broken window. There was so much blood on her it was hard to tell what she have is now broken. All he knew is that her legs were problem broken, one of arms and some of her ribs. She had wounds and bruises all over.

He remembered how stupid he was.

"_ED!"_

"_WHAT!?!"_

"_LOOK OUT!!!" She screamed as she pointed to a deer in the road. He pull the steering to go to the right. The car swirled around and clashed in a huge rock on the passenger's side. _

He couldn't get her out. _'Even if I use alchemy it'll kill her.'_ He look around. He remembered about 2 miles away there was a town. He turn to the direction of the town. A smile creep on his face, knowing he could get help.

He turn to his poor friend. "Winry I'm going to get help."

She cried out, barley above a whisper, to him as he walk in the direction. "please Edward don't leave alone. Please don't leave me….." she closed her eyes.

* * *

When she opened them again she saw a man walking towards her. "Thank you Ed for not leaving me." A tear ran down her bruised face. She blacked out.

* * *

"So was it a success?" asked a man with gray hair in a ponytail, and black eyes with glasses. The surgeons turn to him.

"Yes Sir Kabuto. She has a pulse." He walk over to her.

"She has such lovely blond hair. She will make the perfect ninja."

"Is she alive?" A woman's voice call at the doorway. Kabuto turn to face Tsunade.

"Yes. She will make perfect ninja. The strongest one." He paused. "Even stronger then Naruto…" Tsunade's eyes widen and a smile creep on her face.

She turn to the surgeons. "Did you erased all her memories?"

"Yes."

"Even the ones before we found her?"

"Yes. All of them. Before and after. So she'll think she was born today. In fact we can erase any memories even if it's was only 5 minutes ago"

She walk over to them. She look at poor Winry who was still sleeping. "How did she look before this?"

A other surgeon answered. "Horrible. Half of her face look like it was ripped off. Bruises and cuts everywhere. Both legs were broken, 5 ribs broken and also a arm. And one of her collarbones. Don't worry we fix everything." She turn to look at Winry. "What surprises me the most is how she survived all that."

Tsunade turn to Kabuto. "How is it she will be strong?"

Kabuto peer off the blanket only to show her collarbones. In between her them was a small red stone. "Where she came from they talk about a Philosopher's Stone. It was a powerful thing. We found it and brought her back alive with 's power is already in her system. It's forever struck in her. She's the Philosopher's Stone now."

"Can we make more people who are die come back alive and be stronger?"

"No only with the Stone. But there is only one in where she came from."

Tsunade smile. "The perfect ninja."

Kabuto smile. He walk over to her side. "She'll be Konoha's ultimate weapon."

Tsunade turn to him. "Wouldn't Orochimaru get mad if he knew you are secretly working for us?"

"That's if he finds out. IF he finds out…" He turn to look at Winry. To the surgeons he said "Tell us when she's about to wake up.

* * *

When Winry open her eyes she saw a woman who look in her twenty's with blonde hair and huge breasts. Standing next to her was a man who look 19 with black eyes with glasses and gray hair in a ponytail. They look at her.

Tsunade smiled. "Welcome to Konoha, Zero Zero One."

* * *

So yeah I was bored and made this. Also Kabuto is a good guy, okay? Story is in not shippuden and FMA is in anime not the movie when they're older. Winry, Sasuke, Sakura and the other ninjas are 13. Ed's 16. Naruto and Hinata are 12. also _'thoughts' flashbacks._ got it?

Review if like.


	2. Alchemy

Chapter two; Alchemy

"What?" Winry said weakly. She tried to sit up. She couldn't. "Where am I?" The man and woman both look at each other. The lady look sad.

"I'm sorry to say this to you."

"What?"

"You've been in a coma."

"Coma?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Half a year. You don't remember anything do you?"

"Remember what?"

They look at each other again. The man sigh and spoke to her. "You don't remember the accident, do you?"

"What accident?"

"-sigh-. You're the only survivor of your family."

"WHAT!?!" She yell to them.

"Your parents die in the accident. They die while fighting with the sound.

"YOUR LYING!!!" She shouted.

"Denied it all you want, but they're die."

"You're lying. It's not true. IT'S NOT TRUE!!!" She went to a sitting position with her hands kind of pulling her hair. Tears were falling down her cheeks like a little waterfall. "No….. it's not true. It's not true." She was muttering to herself. Tsunade look at her, then Kabuto. Then she sat next to Winry.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"There, there. At least you survive."

"What's the use?"

"Well, you can sit here crying or you can kill the person who murder your parents and some of your friends."

She look up. "Murder?"

"He's a enemy of our's. His name is Orochimaru." He look at her in the eye. "He is the man who kill your parents and friends. Right in front of you. And then, he try to kill you."

"Kabuto…" Tsunade stare at him. Suddenly Winry sat up straight. She look at him in his eyes.

"I will kill this Orochimaru." Tsunade and Kabuto stare at each other. A smile creep on Kabuto's face.

* * *

"So you're train me!?!" Winry (Hey, don't get confuse. To the Naruto people, every time they see her doing something they see her doing it with her name Zero. To you readers, she's Winry.) said to them two. They were walking towards the hokage's office. She was wearing a white high collar (to cover the stone.) shirt and gray pants.

"Yes. And you can live with us. Only if you want to." Tsunade answered.

"I'll live with you." She turn to Kabuto. "So this me about this Orochimaru."

"Well, four months ago, he made a plan to destroy Konoha at the Chunin exams. It didn't succeed but it did kill many of our ninjas and our third hokage. Luckily we have a new one." He look at Tsunade.

"So he kill many…" Her eyes turn into solid midnight blue. "Don't worry. I'll kill him."

* * *

"Okay, let's start off with the simple stuff. Just to make a clone. I'll go first." He did the hand sign. Three seconds one appear next to him. He turn to her. "Now your turn."

She did the hand sign and one was next to her. "Done. What's next?"

He smile at her. _The average ninja takes about a month or two to do it. Yet, it only took her a minute. That stone must be very powerful. _

_

* * *

_

"So, far she pass everything." Kabuto said as she finished reading all the reports on Zero's training.

"Good." She drunk from her tea. "So, what team do you think she should be in?"

"I really don't know." He look at other ninjas' files. Then to the jounin ones. "What about Kakashi? She can take that one test. The bell test I believe. If no one before go one I'm sure she can get one bell and pass it."

Tsunade look at him and smile. "That's a very good idea."

* * *

"Okay, so she's in his team?" Kabuto ask as they left the office.

"Yes."

"Tsunade!" She turn around to see Zero running towards her. She had a scroll in her hand. "Look at what I did." She broke it in half. And drop it to the floor. Clapping her hands once, she put them over the broken scroll. In a blue-sliver flash, it was complete again.

"That's impressive." She said.

"Thanks. Well, I'm going to train more. See ya." She turn around and left.

Tsunade and Kabuto look at each other. "Was that the thing call alchemy?" She ask.

"Yes."

"Hmmmm…" She look at him in the eyes. "Can you go back and study more of that?"

"Yes." He saw she was staring at him.

"Now?"

"Oh……okay." He left.

* * *

"So, I'm in a new team?" Winry ask as she changed in the bathroom while Tsunade told her about her team.

"Yes, Team seven. Your sensil is Kakashi and your teammates are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Okay. Also…" She came out with a white button shirt. Only the top two buttons were open, shoeing the stone.

"What?"

"What's this doing with me?" She pointed at the small, red stone between her collarbones.

"You were born with it. It gives you power."

"Okay. Well, night." She give her a hug and went to bed.

* * *

I know it's short. this was for eyesFINGERStoes who wanted me to update sooner. idk when i'll update next..................... review it like................


End file.
